


hands to yourself (or not, preferably)

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Casual Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Physical Intimacy, Sympathetic Deceit, a lot of making out, basically roman has a borderline kink for the others casually touching him, because he is at heart a peacock longing to be preened, could border on touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Roman might have a… thing.A touching thing.





	hands to yourself (or not, preferably)

**Author's Note:**

> Roman gets KISSES because its his BIRTHDAY

Virgil really didn’t know what had triggered it.

They’d been… cuddling (ugh) and it was…  _nice_  (UGH) and Virgil didn’t want to get up, but they were both out of hot chocolate and Virgil was the one laying on top of Roman, so it made sense for him to be the one to get up and retrieve said drinks.

Roman had sat up when Virgil stood, stretching after being in one position so long. His head had been jammed against the back of the couch, so the back of his hair was sticking up in a truly spectacular fashion.

Virgil smiled, trying for mocking and probably coming off somewhere squarely between “fond” and “hopelessly in love.”

“Hold still,” he laughed, “Your hair’s a mess, Princey. You look like you went to a salon run by birds,”

Virgil leaned over him, combing his fingers through Roman’s hair into generally the right position, and then fluffed it a little, trying to restore Roman’s characteristic swoop.

And then his concentration suddenly flat-lined when Roman pressed a searing, open-mouthed kiss to Virgil’s throat.

“ _Oh_ ,”

And Virgil didn’t have time to be embarrassed at his stunned little gasp before Roman dragged him forward by the hips and deposited Virgil squarely in his lap. He kissed Virgil like he hadn’t seen him in weeks, desperate and breathless, their lips clinging. Virgil sighed, and then Roman bit down on his lip and the sigh became a startled, gasping moan.

“Roman?” Virgil breathed into the scant space between their mouths. Roman hummed, which might not even have been a response and instead a reaction to the taste of Virgil’s collarbone, which he had diligently started placing kisses on like it was his duty to the world.

What’s this ab-“

Roman sucked hard on Virgil’s shoulder the same moment he pulled firmly on the hair on Virgil’s nape, and Virgil’s sentence went garbled.

” _Fuck_ , Roman,“

"That’s the general idea, yes,” Roman growled, and another kiss seared across Virgil’s mouth, warming him from his throat to his toes.

“What the hell got into  _you_ ,” said Virgil, though he sounded far more _wrecked_  than he did mocking.

Roman seemed to still slightly, at least marginally. He looked nearly as debauched as Virgil sounded.

“You know,” he gasped, maybe a faint laugh behind the breathlessness in his voice, “I kinda have no idea,”

“Wait, really?”

Roman did laugh then, his face opening in amusement, but there was still that shivery dark look just behind it that made Virgil want say “Never mind, it’s not important,” and go right back to kissing each other senseless.

“You just,” said Roman, “I just love you, so much. It- it overwhelmed me, for a moment,”

Virgil mouth dropped open, because  _t_ _hat_? That was just not fair.

“How can you drop lines like that and not expect me to kiss you until you forget your name,” breathed Virgil. Roman grinned up at him, lopsided and delightfully cocky.

“That a threat or a promise, Peter Deadpan?”

“You know damn well it’s both, Princey,”

And after that, Virgil kind of forgot that, really, that had been a  _super_ weird interaction to start.

* * *

Roman had the second most sporadic sleeping habits after Patton. Logan found ranking them in such a way rather pointless, because all of his significant others were unique in the ways they avoided cooperating with his sleep schedules.

Virgil was at least consistent in that he stayed up far too late and slept in equally so. Dee, also consistent, stayed awake most of the night and slept in sporadic spurts during the day, usually curled in a patch of sunlight. Logan could at least respect that he had a slightly better reason than the others, being partially cold blooded.

But Patton and Roman could get anywhere from 12 hours of sleep in a single session in the middle of the day to not sleeping at all for 36 hours before crashing. It consistently raised Logan’s blood pressure.

So it was a matter of chance in the mornings if Logan would wake up and have his morning coffee alone or if he would have company. It looked like today it was company. Roman was awake, although he was arguably not actually conscious. He was sipping at his coffee mug, and then he missed his mouth by a couple centimeters twice before his lips found the rim properly. Logan should have found it exasperating at best, seeing as Roman had clearly not gotten adequate rest. Instead Logan’s chest gave a little spasm of fondness.

“Good morning, Roman,” he said.

Roman grunted in response, but he did give Logan a sleepy smile.

Roman was uncharacteristically disheveled, and Logan realized that the buttons of his collar were misaligned. Rolling his eyes, Logan reached out and began the business of correcting them.

It was quiet, and Logan was focused on the task at hand, so it was quite a few moments before he felt the weight of the eyes on him. He looked up and Roman was a little wild-eyed, one lip tucked into his teeth.

Logan’s face flushed, and he cleared his throat.

“Was there something-?”

Roman’s only response was to slowly wrap his hand around Logan’s tie and pull firmly until Logan tipped forward and their mouths met.

Logan hummed, a little confused but undeniably pleased.

His hands were still on Roman’s collar, and when Roman gave a light nip to Logan’s bottom lip Logan’s hand pulled reflexively.

Roman groaned, and the kiss went from warm to  _burning_ , and it seemed like only delirious moments later that Roman was fumbling to his feet and gently but inexorably dragging Logan out of the kitchen by his tie.

Logan should probably protest about the abandoned dishes on the table, but he knew very well he wasn’t going to

* * *

“Hello, Patton darling,” said Roman. Patton, anticipating Roman’s attempt at distraction, swiped to deter Roman’s hand reaching for the cooling no-bakes.

Patton missed, and Roman smirked triumphantly as he popped the still-mostly-gooey treat into his mouth.

Patton sighed, fond and exasperated, turning back to the  _actual_ dinner on the stove.

“You’re gonna spoil your appetite,” he said lightly. Roman didn’t seem cowed, instead wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and letting out a rumbling sigh that vibrated through Patton’s chest and made him feel shivery and bright all over.

“They’re better sticky,” Roman muttered.

Patton wrinkled his nose.

“If you say so,” he said dubiously. He moved the pasta off the heat, turning in Roman’s arms and smiling up at him.

“Oh, you’ve got-”

Patton cupped Roman’s face with one hand, licking the thumb of the other and swiping at the bit of chocolate Roman had gotten on his cheek.

“There!” he said finally, “All clean,”

He went to reach for the dish towel, but Roman caught his hand.

And then Patton had to catch his  _breath,_ because Roman swiped his tongue over Patton’s thumb.

“All clean,” he murmured, and then he pressed Patton back against the counter and kissed him, sweet and breathless.

Patton hummed, a little surprised. Roman took advantage of it,  licking into Patton’s mouth, and the kiss went from sugar to clinging syrup, slow and warm just the faintest hint of something dark.

Patton pulled back just enough to speak.

“There’s, uh- dinner,” he said, trying to keep a hold of the thread of his thoughts despite the brain-melting heat of Roman’s mouth on the joint of his neck and jaw, “Gotta- Dinner, but- after?”

“Hmm?” said Roman, the vibration of his voice right against Patton’s throat, “What was that sweetheart?”

“You know what? Never mind,” said Patton breathlessly.

“If you say so,” said Roman, and then nobody said anything for quite a while.

* * *

Dee was not pouting. He  _wasn’t_.

Yeah, even he didn’t buy that.

He just…  _really_ hated applying lotion.

But it came with the territory of being a little bit  _scaly_ , unfortunately, and there really wasn’t anything he could do about it.

And if he was applying said lotion in the common area in the vain hope that someone would see and take over the chore – because someone else’s hands made the experience a great deal more pleasant – he certainly wasn’t going to admit it.

He’d had no such luck, and he was now about as finished as he was going to be.

But he’d also greatly over estimated the amount necessary – one would think he’d be better at it by now, but such is life – so now his hands were uncomfortably slick, and he was having trouble finding remaining places to apply the substance.

Dee briefly considered simply wiping off his hands on the couch, but the thought of Logan’s affronted expression – while hilarious – deterred him somewhat.

He sighed, rising from the couch, resigning himself to finding a towel without touching anything else – not difficult, but irritating – but that was when Roman entered the room.

“Hello, dearest Dee,” he said gently, crossing the room to kiss him softly. Dee responded, a little frustrated by the effort of resisting the impulse to grab at Roman’s clothes.

“I surely would not have appreciated your presence ten minutes ago when I  _started_  this little chore,” said Dee a little teasingly. Roman chuckled, amused, and Dee rolled his eyes.

“Here, take the extra,” he said, gripping Roman’s hand and squeezing. He reached for the other and Roman met him halfway.

It was nothing he hadn’t done before, with all of the others at some point. So Dee was definitely not expecting the way the air had suddenly become thick, nearly tense.

He looked up, and Roman was watching him intently.

“What?” Dee said, maybe a touch self-conscious. He tried to think if he’d  _actually_  done this with Roman, and was starting to get a little nervous he’d crossed some unknown boundary.

As such, he was not expecting it when Roman shifted their hands and ran a firm stroke of his thumb up Dee’s palm, which certainly did not feel startlingly electric and bizarrely  _illicit_.

“Um,” said Dee, very eloquently.

“Hmm?”

Roman’s answering hum was a bit distracted. His hand had moved up to Dee’s forearm, exposed as he’d discarded his cape, and this time Roman kneaded all his fingers from the crook of Dee’s elbow to the pulse of his wrist, and Dee let out a soft noise that was definitely not embarrassing and entirely too breathless for a situation where they were both fully clothed.

Roman leaned down and kissed Dee, scorching and open without even the briefest preamble, an instant searing heat against his his mouth. He kept one hand on Dee’s forearm and moved the other to his hip, squeezing firmly, and suddenly the slip of the lotion was not even a bit uncomfortable.

Dee pulled back with a gasp, just barely, moving to speak and suggest maybe moving to a better location if they were going to escalate this, but Roman’s mouth chased his immediately, the motion pressing Dee back until his knees hit the couch cushions and they both tumbled down.

And suddenly, Dee figured he really did not give a shit where they were.

* * *

Roman whistled, content and almost giddy. He’d been in a startlingly good mood this past week, though he was a little clueless as to why. Not that he was going to complain about such a development.

He was a little weirded out by the fact that all four of his partners were gathered in the common area without him, but when he entered and Patton immediately reached out with a stunningly bright smile and adorable grabby hands his curiosity was instantly replaced with fondness and the desire to do nothing but cuddle.

He sat next to Patton, opening his arms, but Patton didn’t  _quite_  move in for cuddles.

Instead, he leaned against Roman’s side, grabbed one of his hands and started kneading, gentle and firm, from Roman’s wrist to his fingers and back, and Roman’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

He didn’t have time to ask why Patton was doing so before Logan and Virgil moved in on his other side, Logan slipping his fingers into the hair at the back of Roman’s head and humming, amused, when Roman sighed in contentment.

Dee took his other hand, mirroring Patton’s motions. Virgil had been maneuvering between Roman and the back of the couch, and when he was situated he dug his thumbs into the space between Roman’s shoulder blades, startling a short moan out of Roman’s mouth.

“Happy birthday,” said Virgil, and Roman could hear the smirk in his voice.

“That’s tomorrow,” said Roman, a little breathlessly.

“Bold of you to assume this is a one day event,” said Dee a little dryly, and a little thrill went up Roman’s spine. Logan chose that moment to just barely tug on Roman’s hair, and Roman  _keened_.

“Oh, wow,” said Patton, sounding a little bit like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“Told you,” said Dee smugly. Roman was beginning to feel a bit punch-drunk himself, surrounded by gentle, adoring touches and rapidly approaching total bliss.

Virgil’s thumbs moved lower, pressing in again, and the drawn-out sound Roman made that time was low and dark and would have been absolutely mortifying if Roman wasn’t bordering on high at the moment.

Dee actually swore beside him, and Virgil kissed the side of his neck suddenly like he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Patton’s hand twitched violently and Logan let out a long, shuddering breath.

“Oh, this is definitely becoming a regular thing,” said Virgil in a slightly strangled voice.

Roman could not possibly have been happier about that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr, come say hi if you like!


End file.
